Elven NPCs
Main MMORTS NPCs (Non-Player Characters) Nothras – The Player’s Archguide and Homeland Elder. Nothras is wise and innocent, and he teaches the player of the Elven ways – to live in symbiosis with the boleta, to clear your mind of violence and let harmony guide your actions, to tend to the wounded, to preserve the forest song. Nothras knows much of Elven tradition and society, and leads the player in developing and nourishing a powerful town. “Time calls upon us to begin. My wisdom is your tool, but you must learn to wield it well. Be not he who hacks and rends, but rather let the details guide your hand. You struggle with the local nhob’har dialect, so I will be your mouthpiece to the people. Communicate through me. My name is Nothras. My experience has led me to the rank of Archguide. Perhaps experience will lead you also far…” Princess Alidea of Illas Tortra – The heir to the Elven Kingdom following her father’s mysterious disappearance in the War Without Kings, friend of the Wood Elves, and childhood friend of the player’s Hero. She is well loved by the people, perhaps too well loved. Many in the conclave fear her influence. Furthermore, there has never been a female monarch, and changes are not welcome among elfkind. There is great resistance to the crowning of Alidea as rightful queen. Some amongst the conclave have already named her as their enemy. Many in the conclave perceive a power vacuum, an opportunity. They have become ambitious and ruthless. All elves breathe air thickened with conspiracy. A beacon of hope appeared in her planned marriage to King Erian of Teria, a marriage that would bring peace to a troubled Mythador and assert her power over the Conclave, if she is able to surpass the many hurdles imposed by her enemies with her loyal escort and protector, the Player. “Greetings mallee, old friend! When did we two last swap smiles? Has it been one century or two? I remember well your visia, your face. There was a time when your eyes laughed – when we played together; when we shared the secrets of the trikio... We were so young... Those were friendlier days. We were young and the world was not so angry. My heart sings to be with you once more. You have done good things, and we are all grateful for your help. I say kinios to you. With luck, we will even – but what is the matter? Your eyes hold fear? Tell me...” Archon Maltona – The rogue Archon behind the first major attack on the Princess. His bold actions inspired great movements in the Conclave, and confirmed their intentions. Following a public trial, Maltona is banished from the Conclave but he continues to travel between allied villages to raise an army, seemingly lurking behind every corner. With insane hands, he worked to bring orcs upon his nation. He was discovered to have conspired with the ancient enemy, and to have led them onwards.He claims to have been tricked, and though he did not wish for his land to be destroyed, he nearly caused this very thing. “...So, the Archon Maltona has finally made his move. The attack was not unexpected, but I had hoped for more time. All events have come to a sharp point. It is time for weapons, for krakio. I am sad that nhoblio must act in this way. But there is no alternative. Well then, my friend, I ask you to fight again. Prepare yourself. The Archon will no doubt be upon us within the day. Make ready to attakun!” – Princess Alidea Archon Platos – Keeper of Uttal Atros and self-proclaimed Great Defender of Nhob’ru who comes to Alidea as an ally with warnings of her future husband, King Erian. He summons the Conclave to bid them to focus their actions on the approaching human armies and resist their petty claims to Alidea’s power, but the Princess’ allies question his intentions. “Do not be alarmed! I hail from the conclave, but I wish you no harm. Not all of us are rotten – some still believe in the greater things. I know of your plans. I know you wish to marry. I was told by a gamena who came to me as pola rose from the black. He spoke of ridrino invaders, of a Prince entering Nhob'ru under the pretence of love. This news hurts you, I can see. I am sorry for the injury, but you have already witnessed the truth of the tale. These asthmo are not here for celebration, but for destruction!” Ber’Tanos – Chief of War to Princess Alidea. Ber’Tanos looks after Illas Tortra when the Princess is away or in hiding. Ber’Tanos is respected throughout the Elven Realm and recruits many allies to fight for Alidea and hunt down the rogue Elves. He knows the road ahead is a long and difficult one, but is ever loyal to Alidea. He is left in charge of dispelling the orc mercenary forces to save the crumbling realm of Nhob’ru, fully aware that his actions could have dire consequences on the diplomacy between the ancient enemies. “I am the Princess's military commander. I owe kinios to you, for we would not stand here had not your strength defended us. The kingdom of Nhob'ru itself is at stake, and the Princess will soon make her move. I must tell you this – we have much work that can be done well by a strategos such as yourself. These are words of serious things. Speak of them to no other elf.” Inquisitor Borinthas – High Inquisitor of the Conclave of Archons and Guardian of Illas Tiltos. The union between high elves and wood elves has collapsed, and all wood elf archons have been ejected from the conclave. The wood elf people now feel threatened by high elf rule, and some among the conclave fear a wood elf uprising. On the Conclave’s orders, he launches the first attacks on the wood elves, ultimately inflicting civil war on Nhob’ru. He appears to be split between the Conclave’s wishes, genocide of the wood elf population and the murder of Princess Alidea, and the Boleta’s song of agony. Considered a mad elf, Borinthas is accused of manipulating the Player. “So we meet again, hmmm? You and I both know there is more at stake than the growth of settlements. The world may be a garden, but there are weeds which Nothras has not seen. These weeds concern me greatly. But let us talk of your own position in all this bothersome foliage. You have performed well so far, but you are not above suspicion. I have yet to see your arfellah bloom. In fact, I believe I will inspect your settlement. It may help me arrive at some decision. Perhaps I shall watch your affairs from the shadows, hmm? Of course, this will not alarm you, since there is nothing you would wish to hide. Farewell and dellsee today, but I shall see you soon...” Gelino – The unusual special aide to Princess Alidea who first introduces the Player to Alidea and her struggle. Borinthas and Nothras believe Gelino to be cunning and question his influence on the Princess, while Gelino accuses Borinthas of manipulating the Player, creating a circle of distrust amongst the Princess’ allies. “Well met, stranger. Do not be alarmed. These are dark times and I must be wary. I am Gelino, special aide to Princess Alidea. I am glad you came. We have need of someone such as you.”